poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars Droids
In a new spin-off from their normal Adventure series, Benny the Beast, Leo Lionheart, Johnny the Lion, Rae the Lioness and their friends travel to a galaxy far, far away on a new adventure set 15 years before "Star Wars - Episode IV : A New Hope," where they meet C-3PO and R2-D2, two droids searching for new masters and engaging in a gang war, space pirates and the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. Episodes *'The White Witch' - After being jettisoned over the deserts of Ingo by an unscrupulous former master, C-3PO and R2-D2 cross paths with the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of team, who are also stranded after the Arofighter's crash landing. The team is picked up in by speeder racers Jord Dusat and Thall Joben. When they accidentally discover the location of the Trigon One, a secret weapon created by the criminal Fromm gang, Jord is kidnapped by Tig Fromm in order to silence him. Joined by Rebel spy Kea Moll, Benny, Leo, Johnny, their teammates and the droids assist Thall in rescuing Jord from Fromm's secret base, destroying much of Fromm's droid army in the process. *'Escape into Terror' - C-3PO, R2-D2, Benny, Leo, Johnny, their teammates, Thall and Kea sneak into the Fromm gang's secret base and steal the Trigon One weapon. *'The Trigon Unleashed' - Tig Fromm kidnaps Talon, Maggie, Claw, Queen Eliza, Jord and Kea's mother and refuses to release them unless Leo, Benny, Johnny and Thall reveal the location of the Trigon One. They do so and the prisoners are released. However, when Tig pilots the space weapon back to his father Sise Fromm's base he discovers Leo and Benny, with R2's help, had sabotaged the controls and programmed the Trigon One to collide with the Fromms' base. *'A Race to the Finish' - The team travel to the planet Boonta to take part in a speeder racing event, but are followed by the Fromms who enlist Boba Fett to exact their revenge on the adventure team and the speeder racers. After failing to stop Thall winning the race, losing his droid, speeder and almost his life in the process, Fett turns on the Fromms and decides to claim a bounty placed on them by Jabba the Hutt. Thal, Jord and Kea are offered jobs by Zebulon Dak to work at his speeder corporation, but they refuse when they realise the droids would have to be re-programmed. R2-D2 and C-3PO choose to leave their masters and go with Benny, Leo and Johnny on the Arofighter. *'The Lost Prince' - C-3PO, R2-D2 and their new master, Jann Tosh, along with the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure team befriend a mysterious alien disguised as a droid. Captured by crimelord Kleb Zellock, they are forced to mine Nergon-14, a valuable unstable mineral used in proton torpedoes, which Zellock plans to sell to the Empire. In the mines they meet Sollag, who identifies their friend as Mon Julpa, Prince of the Tammuz-an. Together they defeat the crimelord and escape the mines before they are destroyed in a Nergon-14 explosion. *'The New King' - Benny, Leo, Johnny and their team mates, the Droids, Jann, Mon Julpa and Sollag, along with freighter pilot Jessica Meade, travel to Tammuz-an to thwart Zatec-Cha, an evil vizier with ambitions to seize the throne of Tammuz-an. Special Guest Star: IG-88. *'The Pirates of Tarnoonga' - While delivering much needed fuel to Tammuz-an, the ships are hijacked by the notorious (yet diminutive) pirate, Kybo Ren-Cha. Jann, Jessica, the Adventure team and the Droids are captured and taken to the water planet Tarnoonga. Benny, Leo, Johnny, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Jann must re-capture the fuel shipment and rescue Jessica and the rest of the Adventure team from the lascivious advances of Capt. Kybo Ren - but first they have to survive the Miridon! *'The Revenge of Kybo Ren' - Kybo Ren escapes and kidnaps Gerin, the daughter of Lord Toda, Mon Julpa's political rival. Benny, Leo, Johnny and their teammates, the Droids, Jann and Jessica follow Kybo Ren to the planet Bogden to rescue her before Mon Julpa is handed over in exchange. However the tables are turned when Mon Julpa reveals Lord Toda and a squad of Tammuz-an soldiers smuggled aboard the pirate's own ship. Kybo Ren is sent back to prison and an alliance is forged between Mon Julpa and Lord Toda. Jessica, however, decides its time to return to her freighter business on Tyne's Horkny, saying a sad good-bye to her friends. *'Coby and the Star Hunters' - The Adventure team, C-3P0 and R2-D2 are assigned to chapperone Lord Toda's young son, Coby, only to be captured by smugglers. They are eventually rescued by Jann only for the Droids to learn that he has been accepted into the Imperial Space Academy, leaving them once again masterless and on their own. *'The Great Heep' - Benny, Leo, Johnny, their adventure team, C-3PO and R2-D2 travel to Biitu and confront an evil Abominor named "The Great Heep" that built onto itself from the remains of other droids. *'Tail of the Roon Come't - Mungo Baobab, with the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of team, R2-D2 and C-3PO in tow, begins searching for the powerful Roon Stones, but runs into an imperial entanglement. *'The Roon Games' - Having escaped, Mungo Baobab, C-3PO, R2-D2 and the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure team once again make their way for the planet Roon but it turns out they haven't seen the last of Koong. *'Across the Roon Sea' - Mungo Baobab has just about given up hope on finding Roon stones and together with the droids and the Adventure team are about to return to Manda (Baobab's home planet). *'The Frozen Citadel' - Mungo Baobab, the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure team and the Droids continue their search for the Roon stones but General Koong makes trouble for our heroes. This is the final episode of the series. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Terk, Tantor, Louis and Genie join the Fantasy Team during this series while the smaller members of the Jungle Crew have adventures with The Brave Little Toaster. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Travel Films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Non-Disney crossovers